Worry for 13
by LunaChu97
Summary: Roxas isn't feeling great, Namine helps. Just a short little oneshot for my friend's birthday. RokuNami


Harsh coughs echoed through the room, emanating from a small blonde boy's throat. He wiped his teary eyes gently with the back of his hand, coughing a few more times as he did. He felt vile. He had been suffering with a nasty cough since the night before and had hardly slept due to it. His throat was sore and scratchy, causing his voice to come out strained and hoarse. His bones ached and every now and again, a painful chill would spread up his spine, causing small shivers in his overheated body.

He knew he had to get up though, Saix and the Superior would be angry if he missed out on his missions for the day, no matter how he felt, the Organization needed him.

So, lugging himself out of his bed, he stripped from his pyjamas into the usual long black cloak, brushed his teeth and hair before finally looking in the mirror.

He looked at bad as he felt, his eyes appeared to be hollow and dead, large, dark bags under them. His skin was sickly white, with a slight blush over his cheeks and nose from his fever. A few small beads of sweat scattered over his forehead. His bangs of hair fell lank and lifeless over his face, not appearing as bright a shade as usual.

Roxas groaned lightly, gripping his head as a wave of dizziness overcame number XIII, he lost his footing and stumbled, gloved hands gripping the dresser for support. He did NOT enjoy feeling like this at all. Then again, he never recalled ever getting sick before now.

Once the spell had passed, he stood up and made his way into the Grey room. Walking down the long corridor, he began thinking. 'What was making him feel this way? Why? Is it normal for Nobodies to get sick? Would anyone even notice? Would anyone know how to help? '

He shook his head, wincing slightly as he noticed his mistake when his head once again swam and his vision blurred. But he held on, continuing his swift walk forwards. 'Asking questions in my mind won't help anyone if only I can hear them, so why worry myself? '

Being so busy talking to himself in his mind, he walked steadily onwards, eyes unfocused but knowing the way so well he didn't need to look, but this time he did.

"Ooft!"

"Ahh!"

The two shouts of his own and a familiar high pitched voice snapped him out of the daze. Slowly looking up off the cold tiles, he saw Naminé sat infront of him, her sketchbook and pencils scattered around. She looked flustered, a slight pink blush on her creamy skin, white dress creased slightly.

He felt his head spin again, this time harsher than previous times, his vision darkening at the corners and fading away. His stomach twisted painfully and pain pulsed in his throat.

"R-roxas?" He heard Naminé shout his name, but he couldn't hear her clearly. His head fell back as his arms holding him up gave out, and the world went quiet and dark around him.

-

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was alot of white. The ceiling, the walls, the bed he lay on, all the same luminous shade. Next, he noticed the walls covered in drawings, some colourful and happy, others dark and mysterious.

'Naminé's room?' He thought to himself as he slowly sat up, taking another glance around. Then, he felt two soft hands gently press against his chest, carefully pushing him back down on the pillow. Next, the hands placed a cool towel over his forehead, the water on it soothing his still pounding headache. Diverting his hazy eyes towards the owner of the gentle hands, he found himself correct. As there sitting beside him was Naminé, a worried look in her aqua blue eyes.

"Don't move, you have a pretty high fever!" She smiled at him as she expressed her sincere concerns. She then leant away from him, picking up her artist book and a pencil and begin sketching lightly.

"You collapsed in the hallway after we walked into each other," she started, erasing an un-needed line with the bottom of her pencil. "I was worried, you were shivering so badly Roxas.."

He blushed a little at her, before realising that he was once again wearing pyjamas instead of his cloak in which he had collapsed in. Now his blush intensified.

'Had Naminé changed my clothes? Oh gosh, If she has I'm so glad I was asleep!' He could feel excess heat rising off his face, but secretly hoped the platinum blonde assumed it was just from his fever.

She didn't. She knew what he was thinking and answered his thoughts with a short reply.

"Don't worry, Marluxia changed you for me.."

To the poor Nobody, that was a LOT worse. He'd much rather be changed by Naminé than that...that...man! He felt violated!

"C-calm down Roxas! You'll make your fever worse!"

The said boy startled out of his scary images of Marluxia slowly changing his clothes, and looked up into her heart-shaped face.

"Just lie down and feel better, alright?" She smiled, it wavering slightly as a few sharp coughs wracked the poor boy's body. She tapped him on the back with care, and grinned as he lay down on the bed, snuggling down into the pillows and blankets that kept him comfortable and well.

Leaning down, young Naminé placed a small kiss on the pale blonde's forehead as he drifted off to sleep, smiling and muttering under her breath.

"Get well soon Roxas, all of us are worried for you.."

Outside the bedroom her words were proven true, as Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Lexaeus and Zexion all stood behind the oak door, worry etched all over their faces at they listened in on the two young nobodies. One by one, smiles graces them and hope filled their hearts. They all knew Roxas wasn't seriously ill, but it still helped them to know he was on the road to recovery in Naminé's careful hands.


End file.
